1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a software installing method and a storage medium.
2. Description of Related Art
In earlier development, in computers to which a device driver for an operation of equipments connected so as to communicate has been installed, some computers have been known, which allow a user to select the equipment intuitively by displaying the illustration of the exterior thereof on a display and so on when the user selects and uses variety types of equipments whose device driver has been installed. For example, JPHei10-133833A and JP2002-268783 disclose a technique to acquire an exterior illustration from equipment (printer) which can be controlled by a computer through a device driver or the like and is connected to a network, and to display it.
According to such technique, for example when various type of the equipments connected so as to communicate are network printers and a user select an output printer from the printers whose device drivers are installed and executes the printing on the computer, a user can select the output printer easily by consulting the exterior view of the printer displayed on the screen.
However, the above-described technique was for selecting equipment corresponding to the device driver which had been already installed, and the exterior of equipment which had not been installed yet could not be displayed and selected. When there are plural candidate equipments for the installation of the device driver and the device driver for one of the equipments is intended to be installed in the computer which is connected with various types of the equipments so as to communicate each other, it was impossible to display an information such as the exterior on the display and to allow a user confirm it. As a result, it was difficult for a user to identify the equipment whose device driver the user intends to install to use the equipment.